Snowdusk
This is an OC by AiraTheWindWing55, please don't steal her! Part of Universe Snowdusk Appearance Snowdusk is a pretty light cream colored she-cat with clear blue-green eyes that are described to shimmer. Personality Snowdusk cares very much for other cats and will fiercely protect them. She is not jealous of her albino sister, Ripplefur, even though she gets more attention. She is very much dedicated to the cats around her, including her mate, Dapplebrush, and would never consider doing anything that would hurt him or the clan. Snowdusk is kind, and tries to be understanding of others. Snowdusk is also very motherly. When her kit, Hopedawn, was threatened, Snowdusk refused to let her be chased out of the clan, declaring that she would never let Hopedawn go. When Hopedawn found out of her dark past, Snowdusk didn't turn on her. Instead, she told Hopedawn that no matter what, she should remember that as her mother, Snowdusk would always care for her. History Snowdusk was born a couple minutes before her sister, Ripplefur, whom at the time was Ripplekit, and was healthy and normal. However, it was quickly discovered that Ripplekit was an albino, meaning that her eyesight was not that good and sunlight exposure could easily burn her. When Snowdusk grew a bit older, she noticed how her father, Eagleshine, constantly seemed agitated, and constantly was missing. He was very jumpy, and she also noticed that he was seemingly no longer fond of her mother, Rosefade, as he had once been. However, Snowdusk dismissed it as a fantastic thought and stopped thinking abut such. After being an apprentice for a long time, Snowdusk grew a keener eye and grew worried, with Eagleshine almost forcing himself to nuzzle his mate who he seemed to not love. There was almost desperation, though, in his eyes, Snowdusk noted, like he was trying to convince himself that he loved her. Shortly after Snowdusk became a warrior and Ripplefur recieved her warrior name, she caught Eagleshine sneaking away when hunting to visit a kittypet. A kittypet! Confronting him once he left the kittypet, Snowdusk was shocked to learn that Eagleshine never liked Rosefade and had became her mate since her father saved his and he felt indebted to the family. He had been happy enough for a while, until he met Galaxy, a sweet kittypet who he instantly realized was who he was "meant to be with". This happened so long ago that they had even had a kit together, who was a bit younger than Ripplefur and Snowdusk themselves! Eagleshine begged Snowdusk not to reveal him, even threatening her, telling her that although he loved both her and her sister, being with Rosefade wouldn't make him happy. Reluctantly, with some fear in her heart from his threats, Snowdusk agreed but refused to let him go back to the den. Instead, she requested he leave them, fake his own death or just flat-out scram. He chose to fake his own death, Rosefade and Ripplefur sobbing with great sadness while Snowdusk merely stared at the wall, wondering who her father really was. One day, while stalking a bird, Snowdusk smelled the scent of another cat who wasn't from a Clan. Following the scent, she bumped into a young she-cat around her own age. The she-cat introduced herself as Sora, and upon speaking of her mother and father, Snowdusk realized that she was in fact the kit from Eagleshine's 'other' family. Meeting up and growing closer, Sora and Snowdusk forged a bond and became friends. Little did they know the trouble that was waiting for them up ahead—for enemies could only be enemies. For more, read 'Winds of War' a fanfiction that takes place in Universe Snowdusk. :) Relationships 'Eagleshine (father)-' Eagleshine had once seemed to be the best father to Snowdusk, until she realized how much he was willing to do to stop the others from finding his other family, even threatening her. She instantly saw how desperate, how sad but twisted he was and was often questioned why she didn't mourn his supposed 'death'. 'Rosefade (mother)-' Since only Snowdusk knows that Eagleshine, Snowdusk's father and Rosefade's husband ran away, faked his own death, and re-mated to a kittypet, Snowdusk often feels like she is betraying her mother by not telling her the truth about her father. 'Ripplefur (sister)-' Ripplefur is Snowdusk's sister. Since she is an albino and must stay in the darkness lest be burned, Snowdusk does not see her often though fully supports her and wants Ripplefur to be happy. She is unaware of Ripplefur's love for Dapplebrush, Snowdusk's mate, and would be angry and hurt if was told of it. 'Dapplebrush (mate)-' Dapplebrush is Snowdusk's mate, a dark brown colored tom with amber eyes. He is kind and strong, and is smart though not above average. He does not pay much attention to Ripplefur, Snowdusk's sister, and so does not know of her love for him. 'Sora (half-sister)-' Sora is a kittypet who is Snowdusk's half-sister. Unlike the rest of the clan, including Ripplefur, Snowdusk knows that their father wasn't killed---he ran off and took a kittypet for a new mate. The two are rather good friends, and Snowdusk does not fault her for being part of Eagleshine's lying and cheating. Category:Work In Progress Category:She-Cats Category:WindClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:Role Play Characters